1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a control panel and a microwave oven having the same, and more particularly, to a control panel having a tunnel structure of discharging infiltrated moisture and a microwave oven having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microwave oven is an appliance that heats food from inside out by radiating radio-frequency waves to the foods. The microwave oven has benefits including significantly reducing the time for cooking foods, and destroying less nutrients in foods during cooking, defrosting and heating up foods. In addition, the foods can be cooked while kept in a container.
In recent years, there has been an Over-The-Range (OTR) provided in the form of a microwave oven having a hood function combined therewith. The OTR-type microwave oven, which is installed on a wall, enhances the convenience and efficiency in cooking foods while requiring minimal installation space. Such a microwave oven is installed above a cooker, such as a gas range or a cooktop installed on a counter in a general kitchen.
Accordingly, vapor or moisture generated during a cooking process of a cooker located below the microwave oven rises upward, and may affect the microwave oven. In particular, when moisture is infiltrated into a control panel attached to a front surface of the microwave oven, a malfunction, such as erroneous operation of an input unit, may occur. Accordingly, there is a need of a structure of preventing moisture from being infiltrated or a structure of discharging moisture.